Dave's Adventure: season 3: Adventures with the Doraemons
Characters Dave Species: Human Age: Assumed 25 years old. Personality: Crazy man does not have personality right? Coby Species: Pikachu Age: 20 years old. Personality: Friendly, Scaredy. Bob Species: Human. Age: Same as Dave. Personality: Fierce, Unfriendly. Zomboss Species: Zombie. Age: 30 years old. Personality: Fierce, Genius. Joey Species: Cockroach. Age: Less 1 year than Dave. Personality: Fierce, Bookworm. Dee Dee Species: Cockroach. Age: less 2 years than Joey. Personality: Similiar to a trash can, for food. Marky Species: Cockroach Age: less 3 years than Joey. Personality: Brandy drinker, Likes candy. Oggy Species: Cat. Age: 18 years old. Personality: Scaredy, Weak. Mario Species: Human Age: Same as Dave Personality: Brave, Creepy. Luigi Species: Human Age: More 1 year than Dave Personality: Scaredy, Genius. Starlow Species: Star Age: 23 Personality: Genius, Playful Om Nom Species: He,s an alien. (Possibly a frog) Age: possibly 20 Personality: Playful, Devour-it-all. Doraemon Species: Robot Age: Is it logic that robot have ages? Personality: Genius, Crazy. Dora-zakitsudo Species: Robot Age:Same as Doraemon Personality: Wreaking havoc, Fierce Dora-nikofu Species: Robot Age: Same as Doraemon Personality: Wreaking havoc, Werewolfish Dora Wan Species: Robot Age: Same as Doraemon Personality: Calm, Naive Dora Eru Mata Species: Robot Age: Same as Doraemon Personality: Fierce, Selfish Dora-matsudo Species: Robot Age: Same as Doraemon Personality: Calm, Fierce Dora-rinyo Species: Robot Age: Same as Doraemon Personality: Calm, Selfish Bowser Species: Koopa Age: 30 Personality: Brave, Fierce Popple Species: Beanish Age: 20 Personality: Scaredy, greedy and tricky Fawful Species: Beanish Age: 25 Personality: Selfish, Unfriendly, insane Antasma Species: Nightmare, Bat Age: 29 Personality: Fierce, Selfish Olivia Species: Cat Age: Less 1 year than Oggy Personality: Friendly, Secret keeper. Dorami Species: Robot Age: Is it logic that robot have ages? Personality: Friendly, Slefish The Nommies Species: Alien ( ??? ) Age: Same as Om Nom Personality: Depended Spider Species: Spider Age: Same as Om Nom Personality:Lazy, Thieffy Episode 1: The Doraemons A normal day. A portal appears and spits Doraemonish peoples. Dora-zakitsudo: Where are we? Dora Eru Mata: No idea Doraemon: Guys! Dora-nikofu: Kov? Doraemon: Dora-nikofu? You still can,t talk. Hehe. Dave: Who are they? Doraemon: They are Za Doraemonzu. Dave: Stop talking Japanese! Doraemon: Let,s play. Dora zakitsudo: What game? Doraemon: Magic cloth! All: k Episode 2: Dora-nikofu can talk. '''One day Dave: Grrr.... gonna fix Satellite-shroom. Coby: What are you doing? Dave: Fixing satellite Coby: Who wins the world cup 2014? Dave: I hate football! Oggy: Guys! Dave: What? Oggy: Joey! Dave: At least it is not Meowth. Coby: Gonna check it up. Dave: No, don,t. Oggy: Gee... Dave: Look! Dora-nikofuu! Dora-nikofuu: Whats the matter? All: He... can... talk?... now?... Wargh!!!!! End Episode 2 Episode 3: Popple wants to destroy Friendship telecard? One day Popple: They sure have a lot of friendship. Antasma: That is what happen if you hold friendship telecard. Let me see almanac. Almanac: Señryu telecard. Known as friendship telecard. It is a legendary item that when you and your friend hold it, both of you will have a lot of friendship counts. It actually found under far far away in the sea. Popple: A lot of friendship? Do it has weakness? Almanac: By using collapsing telecard. Popple: Amount of all? Almanac: 7 Popple: Darn. Almanac: Also, it can be used in several situations. Popple: Example? Almanac: Cooking, Collapsing, Building, etc. Popple: Wow thats a lot. Now, I'LL DESTROY IT!!! Antasma: WWWHHHAAATTT???!!! Popple: I'm going right now. Popple goes to the doraemons's field. Popple: LET ME DESTROY THE SEÑRYU TELECARD! Doraemon: No we can,t. Popple: I'll kill Playing Dora! Doraemon: Who is he? Popple: A fanon Doraemon character made by writer's best friend. Doraemon: He's not one of us. Popple: SHUT UP! Doraemon: Dorazakitsudo! Fire! Dora-zakitsudo: Okay! Fire! Popple ''flies away'' Popple: I,m going to blasting of alone! End Episode 3 Movie 3: Journey to the West Category: Pikachi's fanfic Category:Fanfics